


Skinny Desires

by Jeon_wonwooP



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anxiety, Depression, M/M, Probably ooc, eventual anorexia, im not sure what im doing, please be kind
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-08
Updated: 2018-10-08
Packaged: 2019-07-28 07:48:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16237283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jeon_wonwooP/pseuds/Jeon_wonwooP
Summary: The Life and Times of Remus Lupin.A fic depicting what I imagine Remus' life could've been likeSummary to be changed!!





	Skinny Desires

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic I've written since 2013 so please be kind!!!   
> Constructive critism is encouraged:)  
> Tell me what you think!:)

Remus was on his way down the stairs when he first heard the name Fenrir Greyback. His dad, Lyall Lupin, had arrived home from work from the Department for the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures in the Ministry of Magic. He was talking to his mum, Hope Lupin, about how Fenrir Greyback had slipped through his fingers once again. Lyall hadn’t managed to secure the werewolf a spot in Azkaban yet. Remus heard the way his dad had described the werewolf.

‘Soulless, evil, deserving nothing but death,’ he had said. His dad was extremely smart, so of course, he was going to believe what his dad said. He was the strongest and bravest person he knew, he idolised him.

‘Vermin, I swear. I wish I could murder them all!’ Lyall banged his fist onto the table, making Hope jump.

‘Yes, I know, Lyall, you’re always telling me. Can we just have one day without werewolf talk? I don’t want Remus to pick up on this,’ Hope had replied. ‘Can you go get him, dear, dinner is almost done.’ She was used to her husband’s outbursts by now.

Grumbling, Lyall had done as his wife had asked. As Remus saw his dad leave the kitchen, he quickly ran back up the stairs to his room, to act as though he had been there the entire time. He hadn’t wanted his dad to know he was eavesdropping, as he didn’t want to get in trouble. He continued to act normal for the rest of the night as to not arouse suspicion but he couldn’t help but worry about the beasts.

 

#

 

Remus woke up with a start. He had had a nightmare about beasts, monsters, and demons. He was sweating loads and felt dehydrated to boot. He got out of bed and got a cup of water for himself from the bathroom sink, drinking it all almost all in one big gulp. 

No matter how hard he tried he couldn’t shake off the nightmare he had had. Because of his dad, Remus was terrified of all things beastly; inhuman. He didn’t want to be scared anymore but his dad has drilled it into him that these creatures were vile things that didn’t deserve to live. After all, they killed humans, even witches, and wizards to gain some sort of advantage.

He wasn’t sure how much sleep he would get for the rest of the night, but he wanted to try. Walking back into his bedroom, he glanced out of a window only to see a full moon which made Remus more anxious and scared. These nights were the worst because he knew werewolves were out in full power tonight. Killing and eating anyone or anything they came across, like the beasts they are.

Remus put on a brave face as he went back to bed. He would be brave for his mum and dad. He didn’t want to show any weakness. He would be strong like his dad and smart like his mum.

As he started getting comfy back in bed, a disturbance made him jump. Before he could even say or scream anything a hand, no, claw had ripped him from his bed and had dragged him out of the window.

No-one would see or hear of anything about Remus for the next 3 months until he was unceremoniously dumped on the front step of the Lupin household. The injuries the boy had had were so bad Lyall apparated himself, Remus, and Hope straight to the emergency ward in St Mungo’s and demanded to be seen straight away or his son was going to die.

Remus was taking from his arms almost immediately and taken to the emergency room. 

‘What happened?’ a Healer had asked. Hope too stricken with grief to say anything, Lyall spoke.

‘We don’t know! He was kidnapped about three months ago and we found him outside of our doorway just moments ago and bought him straight here. Please, save our son!’ he had cried. He couldn’t bear the thought of losing his only child.

‘We will do our best, sir,’ the healer replied before leaving the couple and heading to the emergency room herself.

Hope and Lyall waited, Hope more patiently and less violently than Lyall. Surprisingly, the same Healer came out back into the waiting area soon after with a solemn look on her face. The couple had assumed the worst before she even said anything.

‘What happened to my boy? Please say he’s okay, I don’t want any bad news,’ Lyall had pleaded.

‘I, unfortunately, cannot do that, sir. I am sorry to say that your son has been turned by a werewolf. We cleaned him up and saw the bite. There was no mistaking it. We cannot treat such injuries and don’t allow beasts into St Mungo’s so we are going to have to ask you to take him away,’ the Healer had said. The couple was at a loss for words, a werewolf? How could that be?

‘THAT IS MY SON YOU ARE TALKING ABOUT! HOW DARE YOU CALL HIM A BEAST!’ Lyall had yelled, outraged. He saw Healers wheel his son from the room towards him, still unconscious, which drove Lyall into another round of yelling.

‘Sir, we are going to have to ask you to leave,’ the Healer had replied with a stern voice.

Hope and Lyall, with Lyall, still outraged at what they were calling his son and refusing to help him, had no choice but the leave. When they got back to the Lupin Cottage Lyall had immediately summoned for Dumbledore. Out of everyone, surely Dumbledore would be able to save his son.

And he did. As soon as Dumbledore arrived, he went straight to Remus’ side and started to heal him as best as he could. He explained that he, unfortunately, could not heal his bite mark from whoever bit him. (‘I’m going to kill Greyback with my bare hands!’ Lyall had screamed.) They went on to talk about Remus’ future.

‘We’ll figure out a way for him to attend Hogwarts, don’t worry, Lyall,’ Dumbledore had said, calmly.

And so life went on. 

As Remus got older, his transformations got worse. His parents, not knowing how to help him well, had resorted to locking Remus into the basement for his transformations. Lyall healed him as soon as he could after the moon went down but he couldn't do anything for his son during his transformations.

The relationship between Remus and his parents became strained. He knew they loved him and he loved his parents. They’ve done so much for him to be happy and he couldn’t be more grateful. But he knew they were struggling. They had to move around often so no one would suspect anything which put a strain on their finances.  
He cried often now, alone, of course. He’d hate to burden his parents with more of his shit. Remus has grown up fast within the last few years. He hadn’t felt like a kid for so long, not like how he would imagine people his age feeling.

He felt different. He was different.

 

#

 

‘Remus, come set the table for dinner, please,’ his mum called.

‘Coming mum,’ he replied, putting his book down and doing what she asked. ‘What are we having?’

‘Mash, sausages, and peas,’ Hope replied.

‘Mum, you know I don’t eat meat. Can I be excused from dinner tonight?’ Remus asked. She knew that he couldn’t stomach meat.

‘Remus, come now, stop being difficult and just eat the food,’ 

‘I hate meat, mum, stop trying to force it down my throat,’

‘Lyall, talk to your son please,’ Hope said, not wanting to get into this again with Remus.

‘Remus, just sit down and try to eat something. You are going to eat everything on that plate or you’re grounded,’ Lyall sighed. He hated being the mediator between his wife and son.

Remus just sat in his chair staring at the sausages being put onto his plate. Why couldn’t they understand why he hated to eat meat. Well, lately he has hated to eat anything at all. He just couldn’t stomach anything, let alone meat.

He tried his best, he really did. The peas went in an instant because he knew they were basically tasteless. The mash took longer. It was filled with butter which made Remus almost gag at the smell of all the fat in it. He was sure normal people, humans, wouldn’t be able to smell it or taste it as he could. He could barely stomach it anymore after his last forkful of the mash.

The sausages were another story. He knew he wouldn’t be able to eat any part of them. He looked at his parents, pleadingly. He ate everything else on the plate. Surely, that would be enough.

‘Remus, you barely eat anymore, finish the sausages,’ Hope said.

‘Mum-‘

‘Don’t ‘mum’ me, Remus Lupin. I won’t have you wasting away,’

‘Dad?’ Remus said, looking at his father.

‘Lyall, I swear, if you say anything other than agreeing with me you will be on the couch,’ Hope said, staring down her husband.

Lyall sighed.

‘Remus, at least finish one sausage. Your mum spent time making this, at least try one,’ Lyall finally said. As Hope hadn’t yelled at him yet, he assumed what he said was okay. And the look on Remus’ face confirmed it, as it looked crestfallen. 

Remus looked at the three sausages on his plate and took a deep breath before taking a small bite out of the end of one of the sausages and promptly throwing a hand over his mouth and running to the toilet.

His dad followed, rubbing his back. ‘It’s okay, lad. I’ll tell your mother to not put any meat out for you anymore,’

Remus couldn’t help but feel like more of a burden.

 

#

 

May came and went and June arrived. This wouldn’t be eventful but in June his life changed forever.

One sunny afternoon there was a knock on the door and stood there was the most bizarre looking man ever. He knew his dad was a wizard but he almost never wore robes, and when he did they were never as mauve as this persons were.

‘Dumbledore!’ his father greeted, loudly.

‘Lyall, how has the family been?’ Dumbledore had asked.

So this was Dumbledore, Remus thought. He had heard stories about this man, it was an honour to have him in his house.

‘Great, little Rem has had his magic break 3 lamps since his birthday in March,’ Lyall laughed. Hope came to greet the wizard in the hallway, asking if anyone wanted anything to drink.

‘Glass on whiskey if you have any, Hope,’ Dumbledore asked, kindly.

‘Of course,’ Hope replied getting the drinks.

‘Remus, come to and have a seat with us. I assume this is about his place in Hogwarts after all?’ Lyall asked the older wizard.

Remus sat next to his father looking at Dumbledore. He knew his father had attended Hogwarts but he hadn’t even considered himself going. How could he? He didn’t want to infect other people. He couldn’t even bear the thought of other people going through what he was going through, especially if it was his fault.

‘Sir, if I may say something, I don’t think it would be a good idea for me to attend. I wouldn’t want to hurt anyone,’ Remus said, voicing his concerns.

‘Remus, should you want to attend Hogwarts I assure you we will provide everything needed to ensure your safety as well as the safety of everyone else at the school. I’ve observed that you’re a bright young man and you could make a great career for yourself after leaving the school,’ Dumbledore replied, confidently, eyes peeking over his half-moon spectacles.

Hope entered the room, placing a glass of whiskey in front of Dumbledore and Lyall who both thanked her, a glass of water in front of Remus, and a glass of wine for herself.

‘Remus, if you don’t want to attend, no one will force you. But I think you’ll miss out on what will be a life-changing experience. Dumbledore ensures everyone's safety, including your own. You’ll make loads of friends and will learn more than what I will be able to teach you. And you will probably be in Ravenclaw, my own house, and that will make your old dad proud,’ Lyall chimed in, looking at his son confidently.

‘I’m not sure. How will my… transformations work there?’ Remus asked.

‘We have a secret tunnel on the school grounds which is covered by a giant willow tree that will not let anybody in unless they know how to. It leads to a safe house that, should you chose to come to Hogwarts, will be protected by every charm and enchantment I know of. You will be safe there. Out Healer is the best of the best, she will take care of you before and after your transformations. As long as no-one finds out about your condition, we would be glad to offer you a place at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

Remus didn’t know what to say so he nodded, that yes, he would accept his place at the school.

‘Excellent!’ Dumbledore said, before handing over a letter to Remus with emerald green writing on the front addressing him. ‘Term starts on the first of September, the train leaves at 11 am sharp. We are happy to have you aboard Remus.’

Dumbledore stood and shook Remus’ and Lyall’s hand before kissing Hope on the cheek, smiling at everyone before apparating away.

‘I’m so happy for you, Remus,’ Hope said, hugging her son. She wished him the best for his time at Hogwarts and demanded a letter every week telling her about his progress at the school. Remus, of course, agreed, feeling happier than he had in a while.

He couldn’t believe someone had given him a chance to be a normal kid. He wouldn't take advantage of this opportunity. He was going to be the best student Hogwarts has ever seen.


End file.
